mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invincible Sword
The Invincible Sword (Italian: La spada senza difetti) is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the seventy-eighth and final overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot The leader of the Blue Monks, upon learning that the invincible sword has been reassembled, summons a young monk. He asks him to dispatch a message he has personally written, through a travelling pigeon, to Kiltar. The following day he will personally set off to join Sandokan. He goes to his room, sadly observes the jug that stands on his night table, closes the window since he’s heard some rustling. A big bird enters, illuminating the night with green. The letter punctually reaches Kiltar, with its unquestionable instructions. In fact, when the monk arrives he finds Yanez waiting for him and not Sandokan, who is waiting within the Kiltar mines. He will lead him down there and then Sandokan will hand over the invincible sword. They head off and at a certain point of their journey Yanez says that his task has been completed. The Monk-Suyodhana realizes that Yanez is onto him and so he attacks him. Morugan, who has been trailing them, jumps into the fight but they are defeated and locked up in a pit close to the mines. During that desperate situation, Morugan realizes that she’s in love with Yanez who she initially turned down. In the meantime, Sandokan and the Monk meet at the entrance of the mines. The latter begins to suffer from shooting pains in his belly. Sandokan leads him on, talking all the while, to greater depths in the ground, towards a square cave, without any exit, where the sword is hanging on a wall. Another stabbing pain makes the Monk bend over and Sandokan informs him that he would poison himself if evil had taken possession of him. Suyodhana furiously attacks Sandokan, all the while screaming. The sword is hanging on the square cave’s wall. Sandokan grabs it and a harsh battle ensures since Suyodhana attacks Sandokan with the power of a hurricane in his attempt to possess him. The sword is smashed to pieces that are pulverized and then disappear. But Sandokan endures it all while the demon desperately tries to be incarnated into something. But there’s nothing there, so his green light seems to be quenched and then a horrible cry comes out of the mines: the demon is dead. In the meanwhile, Morugan and Yanez have freed themselves and the three of them embrace when they come upon Sandokan. Even the Royal Palace is reconstructed, but there’s a moral to the story: “The sword represents the journey that makes us become acquainted with ourselves and allows us to discover our inner strength. This is our one and only weapon." Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * The Grand Master of the Blue Monks * The Blue Monks 'Villains' * James Brooke (Iron Hand) * Dayachi Soldiers (Warriors) * Suyodhana Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes Category:Series finales